hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Elder's Gift
This is an encounter card with multiple forms. It starts as a challenge-specific encounter for The Empress, as well as its initial encounter. Upon defeating the challenge, this card becomes available to the player as a Platinum Card. Event: Empress-Specific Version "Raiders have destroyed our village," The Elder of Talos explains in a hushed voice. "They were sent by a dark shaman of the North. They were searching for this," he draws a large warhammer from his cloak, "Hretha's Ire. 'Tis the only weapon that will break the seal protecting their encampment." He hands you the weapon... The Dealer draws Hretha's Ire The weapon is heavier than you imagined, perhaps weighed down by some hidden magic, preventing you from wielding it to its potential. The Elder looks straight in your eyes as though peering into your soul. "Not all weapons are for all men. Only those who have demonstrated great acts of valor and courage may bear Hretha's Ire. You'd do well to remember that!" :1. Begin your quest. "Thank you. I trust the sacrifice of Talos not go in vain." He bows his head. "May the gods bring you good fortune." Exit encounter :2. Ask some questions. What would you like to know? Make it quick." ::A. Ask what you must do. "You must find the courage to wield this weapon and defeat the shaman before the fifth village falls. The villages need a hero. The town of Braedon is surely in danger and must be warned." Return to list of questions ::B. Ask how to use Hretha's Ire. Great artefacts require great heroes," he explains. "Never turn down the opportunity to aid others, seek out greatness, and you will be rewarded." Return to list of questions ::C. Ask about the Shaman. "A twisted creature, with great power. Never seen on the battlefield, but I hear she commands her warriors from her camp in the forest to the east. We sent our warriors to find her, but a magic barrier prevents anyone from entering her sanctum. "It is said that Hretha's Ire can break through such a barrier. If she were attacked at her camp these raids could surely be stopped for good." Return to list of questions ::D. Ask about the Empire. The Elder scowls, "Empire? What good is the Empire? Naught but tax collectors and carrion crows. Six raids here this year, and not a soldier to be seen. So much for 'protection'. They're less reliable than the worst of the gods." Return to list of questions ::E. Begin your quest. "Thank you. I trust the sacrifice of Talos not go in vain." He bows his head. "May the gods bring you good fortune." Exit encounter Event: Platinum Card If There is a Platinum Equipment Card in the Deck "Raiders have destroyed our village," The Elder of Talos explains in a hushed voice. "They were looking for this," he draws a OTHER OPTIONs HERE from his cloak and hands it to you... The Dealer draws a Platinum Equipment Card. If the Player Does Not Have the Required Fame You may not have the will to yet bear this gift, but in time I trust you will come to find it's truth," he continues. "May this OPTIONS HERE bring you better fortunes than it did our people, and may their sacrifice be our gain." The player gains +8 Fame If the Player Has the Required Fame The Elder's eyes widen as the OPTIONS HERE gives off a faint glow as it rests in your hands. "You are indeed worthy of this gift," he continues. May this OPTIONS HERE bring you better fortunes than it did our people, and may their sacrifice be our gain." The player gains +8 Fame If No Platinum Equipment Cards in the Deck and the Player Has Platinum Equipment Alas, the Raiders have destroyed our village and taken the last of our relics," The Elder explains. "I see you already bear a great and rare item," he continues. You are truly a worthy hero." He looks at you through pale eyes. "May your deeds of greatness ever regaled in song and told in tale. May you ever be remembered." The player gains +8 Fame If No Platinum Equipment Cards in the Deck and the Player Has no Platinum Equipment "Alas, the raiders have destroyed our village," The Elder explains. "We had naught of value to steal, mind. I fear they now attack us for sport." "Let me give you some advice," he continues. "Preparation is key to victory. Never begin a quest without first stacking the deck in your favour." He looks at you through pale eyes. "May your deeds of greatness ever regaled in song and told in tale. May you ever be remembered." The Player gains +8 Fame Notes * This is the first Platinum Encounter card the player can add to their deck. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Empress Category:Platinum Cards Category:Platinum Encounters Category:Platinum Equipment Category:Gain Fame